


Closing the Olympic Games

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Chrissie May follows the backstage and Queen's performance at the 2012 London Olympics. (this story takes place in the alternate universe of Through Chrissie's eyes).





	Closing the Olympic Games

Working with one of Queen's aides, as part of the band's and the boys' careers, I got used to dealing with the gigs, the demands of the audience, and the creative freedom that came only after some time the boys were already on the road. We were the copyright holders and administrators of the recordings and releases.

With this kind of independence, Queen was virtually free to choose how and when the band wanted to perform, except when they received invitations that couldn't be refused. One of them was the proposal to perform at the closing show of the Olympics in London.

It was a very big thing, a bit more global than the unforgettable Live Aid, drawing more attention from people around the world for bringing together athletes from all over the world. There weren't many contradictory arguments from the boys regarding the performance, Brian, Roger, John and Freddie understood that it was a great honor. They were just in doubt as to what they would play. And there I was as usual, watching them come to terms amidst their different opinions.

"We are the Champions" is very obvious my husband declared "and maybe very selfish, everyone has their merits, and this song, however much it creates the collective atmosphere, has an individualistic air of personal conquest."

"Okay, I understand Brian," Freddie conceded, as he'd learned to do over the years "our only other option is "We Will Rock You." It's is very popular and, it'll make the crown get excited."

"Um ..." I held up my hand and the four of them turned to me "remember that you won't come up playing immediately, there will be a certain moment of silence until you are allowed to start performing."

"Oh about that, I already have solution Mrs. May" Freddie shrugged.

"And what would it be? John sounded suspicious.

"You'll see," laughed the lead singer, "but it's nothing you're not used to."

"All right then, Freddie," Brian agreed, and Roger nodded.

One week before the close of the Olympics, the boys marked an rehearsal in which I was present. They let Brian begin, doing his typical Brighton Rock solo. It was a way to get all the attention of the stadium. They eventually decided that each one would have a moment of prominence, Freddie would have his singing in his flashy, energy-filled way, Brian opening the performance with the solo. John was content to set the tone for Red Special's melody and they would finish that first part with a solo drumbeat from Roger, which would give the cue to start playing "We Will Rock You."

On the day of the Olympics closing show, we got to the stadium earlier, as we always did before a show. I followed the boys into the dressing room and realized they were nervous in a different way.

"Is everything all right, boys?" I asked the four of them.

"Sure, of course, why wouldn't you be Mrs. May?" Freddie told me in a way that reminded me of him younger.

"It's not just a show, we're going to play a song alone," John shrugged. "The place is huge and crowded, and whether we like it or not, there's a great expectation on us."

"It's a big responsibility to end an event of this size," Roger sighed, "to say yes was a lot easier than it is now."

"But we couldn't deny it," Brian reminded his friends, "but cheer up, folks, we can do it."

"Of course you can," I agreed with my husband, "remember that you are a family and have always worked as a team, stick together, and everything will be all right, okay?"

"Well said, Chrissie," Roger laughed, and John and Freddie nodded at me.

"Gentlemen, ma'am, excuse me" an assistant had just arrived - you are the next, you have 10 minutes before the performance, but you have to go to your places now.

"Well, so here we go, my dear." Freddie took his lead as the band leader, encouraging his friends.

"I'll see you later, my love," I said and kissed Brian, before he forgot the good-lucky kiss because he was so nervous.

"Okay, I love you," he replied and walked.

"I love you too, good luck boys," I told them shortly before we parted in the hallway.

They thanked me and then we parted ways. I took my place, reserved for the band's management team and, no matter how privileged, the stadium was so big that Brian and the boys were small in my field of vision, although I knew each one well.

For all audience to see everything in greater detail, there were huge screens recording everything that happened in the center of the stadium.

I shifted my attention between the screen and the stage as Freddie began a harmony, which each person repeated. It was always like this, there was no way to be quiet when Freddie did this, his harmonies were contagious.

He gave Brian a meaningful look and my husband started his old Brighton Rock solo. As much as he always followed a certain standard when he played that solo, it was always to breathtaking the way he played at the same time so concentrated, but with so much emotion. It created a certain expectation of where that introduction was going to, making the public stay attentive. John walked in timidly, just following. They looked at one another, Brian telling him he was about to end, and so he touched one last note, raising one arm, which made the audience echo in shouting. Roger wasted no time, starting with a short solo, then giving the cue to "We Will Rock You."

And really Freddie was right to say that the audience would got excited, they were shaking and rising, it was the natural effect of that song, touching me as always, and all the people who were there. I even thought about holding back a little when the song ended, but I screamed and clapped in a way I did when I was a lot younger.

The union of the boys through music always warmed my heart, and that night their music was able to unite people so different, but all for the same purpose of celebrating humanity.


End file.
